Never Letting You Go
by awsnapple
Summary: Love. Laughs. Memories. Heart-wrenching, funny, and heartfelt one-shots on various PJO couples. Chapter 28: "He sees her every time he looks into those eyes of his. Hades/Maria." Pairing suggested by Lemariz, thank you!
1. Chocolaty

_First chapter, yay! _

_Summary: He never really had a way with the ladies, like Jason did. Piper/Leo_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Leo asks Piper, squatting down next to her in the soft sand of the beach at Camp Half-blood. The Argo II was going to set sail for Camp Jupiter soon, and everyone was ill at ease, busy packing and preparing, and trying to diffuse the building tension and anxiety at Camp Half-Blood.<p>

"I'm not sure, really. I mean, nothing's going to be the same anymore." Piper heaves a long sigh, putting her chin between her knees sullenly, "So much has changed since before, already. There are all these decisions piling up in my head and I don't even know what to do anymore."

Leo smiles, and gently bumps his shoulder against hers, "Yeah. I remember when the biggest decisions I had all had something to do with whether or not to prank Jason..." He sighs, "But... it'll get better, I promise." He says sincerely, his hair falling into his eyes. Piper meets his eyes, laughing inwardly at the grease smeared on his cheeks and his lopsided, crooked smile.

She shakes her head, and looks out to the ocean. Leo never realized how unique her eyes looked in the sunlight. Beautiful jade greens flecked with warm hazel browns and blues. Like a kaleidoscope.

Or how chocolaty brown her hair was. No matter how she chopped it, it would always have that beautiful chocolate brown tone. Now that he thought of it, he really did love chocolate. All warm and sweet. Like Piper.

"Pipes?" he mutters. She looks back at him, "Yeah?" she asks, smiling. "Your hair is yummy." he replies.

Her smile falters into a look of confusion. He sighs, and internally face-palms himself. _Damn it! _He never did have a way with the ladies.

* * *

><p><em>Next is PercyAnnabeth so stay tuned. Feel free to suggest pairings :)_


	2. Elastic Band

**Summary: Nothing says memorable like an elastic band. Percy/Annabeth.**

* * *

><p>Percy leans on his arms outstretched behind him, just watching the rise and fall of the low-rising tide as it lapped the shore. He loves visiting camp, even now that he's too old to join activities. But as cliche as it sounds, he needs the sea. To think. He's been thinking about something big lately, something that will change his life entirely.<p>

Annabeth saunters over to where he's sitting and plops down ungracefully beside him. She notices he has that crease in his eyebrows that she's always adored, and smiles, "What's up, Seaweed Brain?"

He jumps, as if just noticing her. "Oh... hey Annabeth." He says, sitting up, and running a hand through his hair. "Nothing, really. Just thinking."

Annabeth crosses her legs and faces him, grinning. Percy notes how her smile seems to light up her entire face. "_Thinking_?" Annabeth asks incredulously. She means it as an insult, but he smiles, wringing his hands. "Yeah. About something important."

She searches his face. He's sort of uncomfortable. His cheeks are a bashful light shade of pink she's only seen once at Mount St. Helen's. "What is it?" she asks, curious. He takes a deep breath, and turns to her so that they're facing one another.

"Lets get married!" he says, his eyes sparkling. Annabeth freezes, "Wait, what?" she stammers.

He frowns, trying to disguise his hurt. "You…you don't want to?" he mumbles, his hair falling into his eyes.

She shakes her head, and regains her composure, "Oh of course I _want _to, but what was that? Your proposal? Isn't there supposed to be a ring?" she asks, smiling coyly.

Percy turns a deep shade of red. He's forgotten the ring. _I'm such an idiot! _

He shoves his hand in his pocket, as if he's had it in there the entire time, fishing around like one might for spare change. "Uh-yeah... um, hold on." He mutters, and turns away from Annabeth.

He finds nothing but an elastic in his pocket, but it'll have to do. To say he forgot the ring would ruin the entire moment. And then he'd probably have to redo the whole proposal. To say that would be awkward wouldn't be enough.

"Here." He says, turning toward her and slipping the elastic on the third finger on her left hand. She laughs, not even the slightest bit angry, and Percy smiles. She _knows_ he's forgotten the ring, he's Percy after all. Something like this is what daughter-of-Athena instinct would call stupid, but right now, it's memorable, and special. Like Percy.

He notices it dangling of her finger, "It's too big." He states, his eyebrows scrunching together. She laughs, "No problem." And twists the elastic, sliding the other loop through Percy's finger.

They gaze at each other, and then the ring. "It's perfect." They say together, and laugh, walking off with an elastic holding their hands together.


	3. Sleeping Bag

_Summary: A sleeping bag just isn't enough to keep you warm in the alleys of New York City. Thalia/Luke._

* * *

><p>They're running, covered in sweat and monster dust, away from yet another nightmare they lived. Luke limps heavily, and Thalia quickly catches him before he falls. "Thanks," he pants, his breath tickling Thalia's cheek. She nods stiffly, and struggles to carry both their weight as she heads for their nearest safe house.<p>

They collapse in their temporary home. It isn't much. Just a few baggies of ambrosia and nectar canteens spread around, and two coarse sleeping bags Luke stole pushed into the corner. There isn't a roof. Or a door. Only one wall they use to stack things. The air sends deeps shivers through their bones, but they don't complain, and they try as hard as any homeless, monster fighting teenagers can not to feel sorry for themselves. Thalia pulls out the ambrosia and hands Luke a square, and they chew slowly, in silence.

"We should get some rest." Luke says suddenly, breaking the silence. Thalia shakes her head stubbornly, "I'll keep watch."

Luke admires her strength, her bravery, and willingness to take control, but he stops waves of unnecessary emotions from spilling, and says, "No, it's been a long day, the monsters can wait until we wake up."

They pull out their sleeping bags, and crawl in without speaking. They occasionally meet eyes and share a brief, only slightly intimate smile. It's freezing. And even the sleeping bags can't stop shivers from making their way through Thalia's thin body. She doesn't sleep. She just wraps her arms around herself and tries to contain as much body heat as she possibly can. Luke stirs in his slumber, and opens his blue eyes.

"Thalia?" he mumbles groggily, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder. It's trembling. He grasps her arm, and pulls her toward him. Heat surges through her at his touch, but she still isn't warm.

"C'mere." he says, opening his sleeping bag zipper, and gesturing her to him. She doesn't argue, crawling slowly toward him.

He pulls her in, and wraps his arms around her thin sturdy shoulders. She stops shivering, but he doesn't let go. Instead, he lets her lay her head on his broad shoulder, and watches her eyelids close, as she falls serenely asleep.

He kisses her forehead, "Good night, Thalia." he whispers, holding her tighter, and drifts off as well.

* * *

><p><em>haha I get that they were like thirteen or fourteen on the run and that sharing sleeping bags is a little weird, but come on, they're homeless moster slaying demi-gods. I'm sure it's a little more appropriate in that sort of situation. <em>


	4. Strawberries

_Summary: The way to a man's heart, is always through his stomach. Travis/Katie._

* * *

><p>Katie's out in the fields, tending strawberries, humming contentedly to herself. She pushes a lock of brown hair behind her ear, and catches a look at her fingernails.<p>

They're filled with soil and dirt from planting. Her strong but gentle hands, scarred from fighting, are now smeared with dirt. She wasn't even that pretty. Or so she often thought. She sighs. It's a miracle Travis likes her. He could've gotten anyone he wanted, but somehow, he wound up with her.

She hears nimble footsteps, and recognizes them instantly. Travis' stealthy steps approach. She sits up straighter on impulse, and fidgets with her camp t-shirt.

Travis kneels down beside her, "Hey, Katie." He greets cheerfully, and plants a light kiss on her cheek. She blushes and looks away from his loving, humor filled gaze, and manages a "Hi."

She pretends to ignore him as she pulls out weeds, but she can't stop thinking about him staring at her. He's just sitting there, gazing at her with those _eyes._

Her gears start turning, and she suddenly wonders what he could possibly see in her. They always used to bicker, and he would constantly poke fun at her, as would she at him. But he is still _Travis. _The guy at camp with the gorgeous "sex god" hair. And she's Katie. The strawberry girl.

She isn't able to keep quiet anymore, and instantly blurts, "What is it you see in me?" Travis looks surprised, and is shook out of his reverie. He blinks, "What do you mean?" he asks. She feels a pang, but maybe he's just confused.

"I mean, you could have any girl at camp, why be with me? The gardener?" She mumbles, holding out her hands, and staring self-consciously at her dirt encrusted finger nails.

Travis is quiet for a while, his eyes never leaving Katie's face. He takes her hands, "Because you're you. There isn't any other necessary explanation."

She isn't satisfied, "Travis. There are loads of girls at camp who are willing to kill to be with you. I'm serious. Those Aphrodite girls are venomous." She laughs nervously, pulling one of her hands back to push the hair from her face.

He squeezes the hand he's holding. "Katie. You're special. You're not _the_ gardener, you're _my _gardener. You're spontaneous, and funny, and are willing to sit in the dirt and get messy, which is something any other girl I know would never do. And you're beautiful." He gives her his own nervous laugh, "Absolutely stunning, babe."

Her face is bright red, and her stomach is so full of butterflies she might choke. They lock eyes, and she knows at that moment she's happier than she's ever been.

"Plus, the strawberries you plant taste awesome in those strawberry tarts you make." Travis blurts, grinning. _Oh well, _she thinks, _it was great while it lasted._


	5. Necklace

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This week just went by so fast. Although they're deceased, I still love this couple. Enjoy this chapter amigos, it's a bit longer than I like. :)**

**Summary: It wasn't looks or charm that won her over. Silena/Beckendorf.**

* * *

><p>Silena daintily pats her face with her pink napkin, and puts her fork away. Dinner's almost over and she's about to leave with her cabin mates, but not before she catches the warm brown eyes of Charles Beckendorf. He looks bashful, and turns to talk to one of his siblings.<p>

She noticed he's been staring at her a lot in the past few weeks. This was usual from other guys of course, but she'd never talked to Charles Beckendorf before. She never really liked how the Hephaestus kids always got messy with their metal work.

"Beckendorf was staring at you today." Drew says, looking at her nails. Silena flips her hair, "I guess." she mutters. Drew smirks, "What a piece of work he is. I mean, on a hotness scale of one to ten, he'd be a negative one."

Silena glares at her, "Don't be a bitch, Drew. He may not be that bad." she growls, and storms out of her cabin, grumbling. She decides to go for a walk. On her own. She needs to think. There's prom coming up soon and she needs to know what kind of dress to wear. She's so lost in her thoughts, that she bumps right into Charles Beckendorf's broad chest.

"Oh. Silena. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Charles asks looking embarrassed. She smiles tentatively, "It's okay, I should've watched where I was going."

They stare at each other for a while, not knowing what to say, and Silena cant help but notice what warm gentle eyes he has, until Charles breaks the silence. "I was on my way to find you. I wanted to give you something." he says. "What is it?" she asks, playing with her fingers

He pulls out a box from his back pocket and opens it. Inside, is a beautiful ornate necklace with a heart shaped locket. "I made it in the forges. And I thought you might like it." he says quietly. He waits for her response.

She's quiet. The necklace is beautiful, and must have taken days to make. "T-thank you so much. It's amazing. Can you help me put it on?" she asks. He does. And how he manages to have such large but gentle hands she'll never know.

She blushes as his fingers caress her neck, and turns to face him when he's finished. He smiles softly, and to her, it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. "Thanks, again." she whispers, and kisses him on the cheek, before flitting off to her cabin.

That night in her cabin, she fingers the locket, thinking of Charles's warm brown eyes. "Where'd you get that?" Drew asks, pointing to the necklace. "Charles gave it to me. He's the sweetest guy ever." she says, smiling.


	6. Sweater

_Summary: Dear girls, We get cold too. Bring your own coats. Sincerely, boys. Percy/Annabeth._

* * *

><p>Annabeth shivers. She can feel the tickling goose bump sensation make its way up her arms. It got chilly in Central Park on October nights, and all she had on was a t-shirt.<p>

Percy looks at her and smiles gently, "You cold?" She nods stiffly, and glares in jealousy at Percy's blue hoodie. He smiles sympathetically, but says nothing else.

A minute passes, and they walk silently hand in hand. Annabeth is frowning. _Doesn't he realize I'm freezing over here? _She wonders if he'll offer her his sweater. She can do without it, but it's almost like, dating _tradition_. The girl gets cold, and then the guy gives her the coat like a gentleman.

She feels silly for these thoughts. But it's her first real date, and she wants to do it right. It's daughter of Athena thing.

She shivers voluntarily again, and adds a quick chattering of her teeth. He glances at her again. "We should hurry, you keep shivering." he says. "Though it _is_ a long way to my apartment. Hang in there Annabeth."

She glares at the ground, as they pace silently holding hands, and can stand it no longer, "Well?" she snaps, "Aren't you going to offer me your sweater?"

He frowns, and glances at her blandly, "And what? Freeze too? Guys get cold too Annabeth," he says, smiling cheekily, "Girls should bring their own coats." he chuckles, looking her in the eyes.

She scowls, "Well _you_ Seaweed Brain, are the worst romantic ever." she mutters, looking away, a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

He looks conflicted, "Well I don't want to give up my sweater, but if its romance you want…" he says, "How about we share mine?" he grins. She wears a confused expression, but then he unzips his hoodie, and pulls out one of his arms.

Her look of confusion doesn't waver. "But Percy how do we sha-" she's cut off as she's lifted off her feet bridal style, and Percy wraps part of his sweater over her shoulders.

"Better?" he asks, grinning. She laughs, "Definitely."

They share a serene look, until Percy ruins the silence, "Though seriously, Annabeth, next time, bring your own sweater."


	7. Trident

**So it's been a really long time, and I'm sorry. It's just that I don't have enough ideas. Give me a suggestion in the reviews and I'll see to it, I promise! Also, this chapter isn't based on demigods! I added a slight twist and I hope you like!**

**Summary: You know things are weird when you spot a hot guy on the beach sporting a trident. Sally/Poseidon.**

* * *

><p>She breaths in the fresh sea air, and nostalgia grips her like an iron fist. It's been so long since Sally had been able to save enough money for a trip to Montauk. It was her first chance in ages to escape the bustle and stress of the city, and spend time alone.<p>

She sits alone on the shore, her toes touching the gently lapping tide, and her hands spread out behind her, gazing at the sea. It's beautiful tonight: the water sparkling blue-green and the wind warm and caressing.

The direction of the wind suddenly changes, and the tide seems higher. Sally whips her head around at the sound of footsteps. She thought she was alone when she set out late at night, and so she doesn't expect company.

She sees the trident before she sees him. It's long a shining bronze, with three pointed tips gleaming in the moonlight. The man holding it doesn't seem to notice her. He continues walking into the water, right past her, until he's standing waist deep.

He's wearing swim trucks and a Hawaiian shirt. She never really liked Hawaiian prints. Sally notices his broad shoulders, and deep tan. He looks as though he's in his mid-twenties, and has messy jet-black hair.

She finds herself calling out to him, "Hey!" He whips around, surprised to find anyone there. "Hello." He says, his voice friendly.

Sally's hesitant, but she asks, "What's with the trident?" he looks shocked, and quickly does his best to hide it behind him, "What trident?" he asks nonchalantly.

She rolls her eyes at him. "I've seen it already." She says giggling, "but again, why are you holding a trident?" he starts toward her, and her heart starts racing. _What am I doing?_ She thinks, _I can't engage in conversation with a random man at night!_

He surprises her by sitting down beside her. "What's your name?" he asks, ignoring her question. His eyes are sea green, and they crinkle around the corners as he smiles. "Sally. Sally Jackson." She mumbles, feeling awkward at his proximity. She looks up at him, "And you?" she asks politely, the trident forgotten.

"Er- well…" he mutters, "I have sort of an unusual name." She laughs, "Well lets hear it." He likes her laugh. He thinks it makes her look carefree. Happy. "Poseidon." He answers.

"Like the Greek god?" she asks, mentally praising herself for remembering. He looks wary, "Yes. My parents were big on Greek mythology." He quickly makes his trident disappear from his side, before she can ask any confusing questions.

She smiles, and before he can stop himself he says, "You have a beautiful smile you know." She blushes, and her stomach feels fluttery. "Well-um- thanks." She says while avoiding eye contact.

He gets up. "Where are you going?" Sally finds herself asking. She blushes as the desperation in her voice. He dusts himself off, and finds himself reluctant to leave. "I have to go. Though I wish I could stay longer."

She gets up and looks at the sea, "Well… I guess I'll see you around then." She says. He blinks. He doesn't want to say goodbye to her. He finds her quite lovely, and it's been a while since he's talked to a mortal.

She starts off. "Wait." he says, grabbing her wrist. She turns around, shocked. "Could we… perhaps meet again? Tomorrow?" he asks, his sea green eyes sparkling. She struggles to keep from grinning and simply says, "Okay." She walks away, but then turns back, "Hey, about the trident..." But her words trail off when she realizes he's gone.

She walks back to the cabin with an extra bounce in her step, and spends the night dreaming of those sea green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm suddenly finding these chapters to get longer and longer. No worries, I have a scale in mind. All chapters range from 300-800 words each. Review :)<strong>


	8. Fiery Red Hair

**Hi :) Got this chapter off the top of my head! Okay, this chapter Percy/Rachel so please don't get all on my case about it! I despise this pairing, but they once had chemistry and so inspiration struck from there. Sorry if you don't like, and suggestions are welcome. Just leave a review! This chapter is also very short, so I will update soon. Promise!**

**Summary: He knows it's stupid, but sometimes he can't help but want to touch that fiery red hair. Percy/Rachel**

* * *

><p>They sit blissfully on the sandy shore of Montauk, as the silence isn't awkward, it's peaceful. She has her knees to her chest, with her arms wrapped tightly around them, and he wonders if she's cold.<p>

She sighs, deep and content. "Percy, ever wish you could freeze time, and never go back to the real world?" she asks, squinting at the setting sun, the light doing crazy things to her hair color. He smiles tentatively, "Like right now?" he says, his voice low.

She smiles, and nods gently. "I don't think I can imagine going back. To my dad, to Clarion's, it's just too wonderful right here." She tucks a lock of curly red hair behind her ear, only to have it escape again.

"I mean, do you want to go back? To all the hectic craziness off your normal life?" she continues, but he isn't listening, his mind is on that lock of fiery hair that will never stay in place. Without thinking, he reaches to her face, and caresses her hair, before tucking the lock away behind her ear.

She's stopped talking, and is staring at him. He blushes, and goes back to sitting with his arms behind him, and his legs sprawled out in the sand. He doesn't know what came over him, but for a second, he wanted nothing more than to touch that bright red hair.

He's having an amazing time, spending the week with Rachel, and he almost agrees that he doesn't want to go back. But he doesn't.

Because still, a part of him wishes that lock of hair were blond.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Look I added a PercyAnnabeth twist, because honestly, I couldn't bear to have him forget her while with Rachel :P Review?**


	9. Horns

_Disclaimer: Yes. I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, what did you think? Kidding. Duh._

_Summary: Some dryads dig short goat horns. Not that Grover knows of anyway. Grover/ Juniper._

* * *

><p>He stumbles around through the forest, where just hours ago, a game of Capture the Flag was held. In his hand, is a jagged piece of glass; that this young satyr stares intently at, while fingering his curly hair.<p>

He plops down on a bolder. Percy had told him his horns had grown, but he wasn't seeing it. They barely stuck out of his hair, and he had to search around his head to find them. He tries holding the mirror at different angles, hoping to see what Percy seemed to notice.

He's interrupted by a soft voice behind him, "Hey there, satyr. Whatcha doing?" She has brown hair, and her ears are pointed. Her eyes are green rimmed. She's a dryad, and a pretty one at that.

He blushes, caught in the act, "N-nothing!" he says, quickly shoving the piece of mirror to his side. "Looked like something." She says, giggling, "And what is that?" She asks, pointing to the shiny object she sees pressed to his furry thigh.

"What's what?" he mumbles, attempting a nonchalant stare. "That piece of glass, you silly satyr." She replies, making a face at him.

He sighs, and pulls out the mirror, and holds it out to her, "Why are you looking at yourself in the mirror?" She asks. He smiles at her faintly, surprised he isn't nervous, "You ask a lot of questions."

"The name's Juniper," she says, flipping her hair, an act that seems flirtatious, though she has a shy smile on her elfen face, "You?" His cheeks are pink, "Underwood- Grover, um Grover Underwood." He stutters under her gaze.

"Well it was nice meeting you," She tells him, grinning, "Oh, and I think your horns are cute." She says, winking, before prancing away.


	10. Little Sister

**I promised a quick update, and here it is! Hooray! I was going to do another Travis/Katie, but I figured I should do others before I go back to something I've already done. This one's a little Hurt/Comfort. **_**I need suggestions**_**. Feel free to leave me a pairing and I'll gladly do it.**

****Disclaimer: For all those who assume I do, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. :P****

**Summary:** **She looks up at him with those intense grey eyes, and he has no idea what she could possibly be thinking. (One sided) Luke/Annabeth.**

* * *

><p>It's dark out, very dark. The moon isn't out, and the stars are invisible in the New York City sky. Luke drags a sleepy Annabeth past a dozing Thalia, and lowers her gently onto her sleeping mat, before hopping over her to his own.<p>

"Luke?" Annabeth whispers, being careful not to wake up Thalia. He's lowering himself into bed, and pauses to look down at her. She hates how small she feels. "What's up kiddo?"

She frowns, thinking up an excuse, "It's dark out." She mumbles. He chuckles and points to the flashlight by the end of the alley, "Look, flashlight. You can sleep with it by you 'kay?" he suggests, crawling into his mat.

"Luke," She says again, "What is it?" He asks, patient. She smiles, "I'm cold." And adds a shiver. He tosses her his blanket. "Use it." He replies.

She feels bad. She isn't really cold. "Thanks," she mutters, throwing it over her shoulders. She wants to say more to him. She feels greedy, but she wants his attention.

"Luke?" she whispers again. He walks over to her mat, "Annabeth, is something the matter?" he asks, stifling a yawn.

She looks up at him with those intense grey eyes, and he has no idea what she could possibly be thinking. She looks frail. And he needs to protect her, like a protective older brother.

He sits beside her, and puts a strong arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asks. Annabeth looks away, her stomach churning, and her hands beginning to sweat.

"I…" she says, failing at words. He turns her around to face him, "You and me, we're a family. You can tell me anything. I'll be like, your older brother." He says, his voice sounding so brotherly her heart wrenches.

Anything she had planned to say vanished. It was the look he had on his face. It wasn't the way her daddy looked at her evil step mom, it was how her daddy looked at her. "Yeah. Um- I know that Luke. I'm really tired. I'd better go to sleep." She mumbles, yawning. He looks uncertain, "Okay. G'night."

She lays in her cot, her eyes watering. Even as a seven year-old, she knows that whatever her feelings are for Luke, he'll never return them. She will always be the little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like this one, but there it is, amigos. Pairing suggestions anyone? <strong>


	11. Maiden

_So I updated my other story, 'Bits and Pieces' today, and felt as though I owed an update to you readers of this story. So after much indecision about which pairing I should go with, I settled on this. Enjoy!_

_Summary: Maybe there's more to why she has to remain an eternal maiden. Rachel/Apollo._

* * *

><p>She's painting serenely. The only sound in her cave is of her paint brush's gentle strokes on the canvas. She realizes she'll be alone often. That was part of the job. She also realizes she'll always be single. She'll never have someone to stare at her adoringly like the way she catches Percy watching Annabeth.<p>

That was also part of the job. She wonders if she should've thought about this a little more. She was an excited teenager. The deal sounded a lot cooler back then. Eternally a maiden, in exchange for a lifetime of prophecy telling at the coolest camp in the entire _world_.

She isn't expecting company. She tries not to be bitter, but hardly anyone visits her unless they're sent to ask for a prophecy. She's just a mortal; a mortal who spews green mist and reveals people's fate. Not your typical company.

Which is why she drops her paintbrush in surprise when a voice whispers, "Hello there, Oracle!"

She turns around, brushing back hair from her face. "Hello, Lord Apollo." She replies respectfully. He groans and takes two long strides toward her.

"No need for formalities, babe." He smirks, reaching out to ruffle her hair. She ducks away, rolling her eyes. "What should I call you then?" she asks, smiling. It doesn't reach her eyes.

He notices something's bothering her. He knows her well enough… almost too well. Something's bothering her, and he has to know what it is.

He sits on the edge of her bed, and if she finds the fact that a god, and an attractive one at that, is sitting on her bed disconcerting, it doesn't show. She stands awkwardly by her canvas, trying not to meet his eyes as he watches her intently.

She knows he can tell that she isn't feeling one hundred percent, and quickly tries to distract him, "Hey, so what did you come here for anyway?" she asks, nonchalantly bending down to pick up her paintbrush.

"Alright, what is it?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Nothing." She mumbles, "What makes you think something's up?"

"Does someone's ass need kicking?" Apollo asks, deadly calm. She shakes her head vigorously, and Apollo can't help but chuckle at how her red curls look flying madly around her face.

He walks up to her, and looks her in the eyes, "Something the matter, Rachel?" She doesn't respond, and he puts his hands on her shoulders. He also can't help but notice the tingle that runs through him just then.

"Do I really have to remain a virgin for eternity?" She asks, looking away. He swallows, looking past her face, "Yes. Why?"

She steps back, "So I'll be like, forever alone?" she asks. He grins, trying for humour, "No! You'll have _me_!" he exclaims, pointing at himself. She's tempted to roll her eyes and mutter, "dork."

"I'm serious." She mutters. He glares, "So am I."

"Why? What difference does it make?" She spits. "The spirit can't pass through you if you aren't pure." He deadpans.

"Really? Is that it? You're a _god_! Aren't you supposed to be able to do anything?" She hisses. His glare intensifies, "Are you seeing someone?" He growls. Again, she shakes her head violently.

"No!" She grumbles, angry at him for thinking she would completely disregard what she's been told about dating.

"You know why else you can't have sex?" He says, his face stoic, "Because you see what the hell happens to the guy you lose your virginity to." He says, back to his deadly calm, though his eyebrows knit together in frustration.

She walks to where he's standing. "Apollo—"

Without thinking, he reaches out to caress her face, "Just—don't ask me about that again. Okay?" He whispers, before closing both her eyelids gently with his fingers and vanishing in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm? I wonder why Apollo's acting that way. You decide.<em>


	12. Candy

**School has started, and so, time for updating has been scarce. Sorry! I wrote something else, but wasn't exactly satisfied with it, and so I wrote another. Here goes! Enjoy :)**

**Summary: The only reason she took it from him was because she likes candy. That's IT. Period. Clarisse/Chris.**

* * *

><p>She isn't completely devoid of all emotions but fury. Well, at least she tries to be. There are some emotions you just can't escape, but Clarisse will sure as hell try.<p>

Emotions mess with your fighting. You won't fight as hard if you have anything holding you back, which is why a good fighter never gets distracted, and never lets anything or any_one _get in the way.

That's what Clarisse thinks anyway.

Besides, she's a daughter of Ares. The best daughter of the best god. She doesn't need anybody.

She thinks her tough exterior will drive people away from her, but some people can, and want to handle the macho fierceness.

People like Chris Rodriguez.

Which is why he doesn't hesitate as he approaches her one afternoon, with a bag of candy in his hand. It isn't Valentines Day, or Halloween or whatever, but he wants to give her something _today_. Just because.

"Hey Clarisse." He says standing down next to her by Thalia's pine. She's on border patrol, her knife gripped in her hand and her face concealed by a helm. He finds it endearing.

"I'm on patrol." She says, her voice calm. She doesn't want to be too scary right now. He hasn't done anything to annoy her and she thinks he's an okay kind of guy.

_Just _okay_. _She thinks, her mental voice scolding.

"I know. I just wanted to give you these." He replies, holding out the bag of candy. She tentatively takes it, peering inside. She loves candy. It's probably the only thing she can _say _she loves_. _Why would he give her this?

"Um. Thanks… Chris." She mumbles, as touched by his thoughtfulness as she can get.

_I only took it because I like candy. That's _it_. _She swears to herself. She does not care at all for Chris Rodriguez. It's the candy… just the candy. Period.

He smiles at her, and puts a hand on her armor-covered shoulder. It's enough to make Clarisse feel a little funny inside.

"No problem." He says, turning around to leave, but not before noticing a ghost of a smile cross Clarisse's face.


	13. Watching

**Summary: He's gone, but he's still watching. Luke/Thalia.**

**I know I've don't this pairing before, and I won't burden you with the reason why I did it again before you get to read, just be sure to read the little author's note at the end! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I do however, own Peter Johnson and the Unicorns, but that's a different story ;)**

* * *

><p>It's a stormy night when he visits her, her quilt's a tangled mess around her legs her forehead is damp with sweat. She's alone in her lieutenants tent, and her breath comes out in little startled pants as she endures the worst of her vivid demigod dreams.<p>

Its more a relief than Thalia can put into words when her nightmare suddenly shifts and she's standing in the forest, her back to a large oak tree, dressed in her silvery hunter's outfit.

It's chilly, but not that harsh cold that hurts your bones; but more of a caressing cool breeze that carries around leaves of rich golden browns and dazzling reds.

"Thalia." He says, from somewhere behind her. She whips her head in the direction, her subconscious mind praying that this isn't another nightmare. He steps out of the shadows, his hair low into his eyes, and his scar nowhere to be seen.

"Luke?" Thalia breathes, looking at him incredulously. His blue eyes sparkle the way they used to when he was happy.

He smiles, "I've missed you Thals." Her heart beats faster; she's finding it harder to tell whether or not she's dreaming. He walks up to her, his smile gone.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, blinking. He shakes his head, "I don't know, I—I've just missed you so much." He says, staring at her intently. Her hands are shaking, "H-have you—um, spoken to Annabeth?"

He shakes his head again, not giving her an explanation. "How is she?" He asks, his voice barely a whisper. "She's happy." Thalia mumbles, and Luke says, "Good."

It's silent then, and Thalia feels as though her minutes in this dream are numbered. She looks away from him.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead…" She mutters her hands clasped tightly together. He doesn't smile, but his look softens, "I am dead." He explains, his voice calm. Her heart clenches. She _knows _he's dead, but he looks so, so real.

Slowly, she reaches out a hand to touch his face, just to give her some sort of reassurance that she isn't dellusional. "Please tell me you aren't going to vanish in a flash of light any second now." She whispers, failing at a meager attempt at humor. He grabs her outstretched hand and holds it tightly in his.

"I'm _here_, Thalia, but I'm still not alive." He whispers back. She shakes her head vigorously, "No- no you're back, Luke. I know you are. You're _right _here!" She rasps, holding back tears she wouldn't dare let spill.

He pulls her in for a warm familiar hug, holding her tightly, "I'm not coming back, but I'm watching, I swear I am. I'll always be there… watching."

Thalias eyes water, and soon, his shoulder's wet with her silent tears. He pulls her back and looks at her face, his eyes tight. Pulling a lock of her hair behind her ear, he kisses her on the forehead, and all too quickly, the setting vanishes, leaving Thalia feeling more alone then she's felt in her entire life.

She wakes, her face full of sweat and tears. _He's watching. He _said_ he was._

And on that comforting thought, she curls up back in her mat and pulls the covers closer, replaying those last words of his in her head like a sullen lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>I am kind of at a complete dead end as far as pairings go, which is kinda why I had to redo an old pairing :$ It would be REALLY helpful if you could suggest something. They don't even have to be an actual PJO couple, just two characters, preferably male and female, but I can handle slash ;) <strong>


	14. Butterflies

**Well, reviewer AnnabethChaseRocks suggested I do, Travis/Rachel. Totally random, but I like a challenge! So thanks.**

**Summary: They all friend-zone her because they think she loves being an eternal maiden. Travis/Rachel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

><p>Even when you're an eternal maiden, having crushes on people is still unavoidable. Take Rachel Elizabeth Dare, for example.<p>

Those pesky butterflies aren't repelled by her maidenhood, they still attack her stomach, not at random, but only when she happens to see Travis Stoll.

It's not like that's surprising to her really, she always cast Travis a sideways glance, even back when she thought she had a shot with Percy. It was hard not to. He, with his sexy tousled brown hair, and those bad-boy blue eyes.

Despite being a maiden, Rachel still feels like she should enjoy the whole I'm-a-silly-girl-with-a-crush kind of thing. She's only seventeen, it's not like she won't ever have feelings for anyone for the rest of her life.

She builds up a friendship with Travis, and occasionally, they hang out together, sometimes alone. And during that time, Rachel can't help but feel thousands of butterflies, almost as if they're encouraging her. _Flirt with him Rachel!_ They seem to tell her.

She sees him sitting by the creek in the forest sometimes. Those moments where he dropped the whole pranking act and just settled down were the moments she found him most endearing.

"Hey, Travis." She says, sitting down next to him one afternoon, purposely angling herself so that their elbows brush. He smiles; it's a friendly smile. "Hey, Dare."

She scowls. The butterflies stop fluttering. _Last name. _Not exactly a good sign.

"What's up?" She asks, moving her hand up to draw hair from her face. He looks into the forest, his hand behind his neck, "Just thinking." He mutters, his face a light pink.

Her stomach flutters hopefully, "About what?" She asks, facing him. He looks at her face, "You're a girl right? You know a lot about girls." He says. She's confused, "Yeah, why?"

"Well there's this person I've been trying to ask out, and I think she's totally out of my league." He says, scratching his head. For a moment she's hopeful.

"It's Katie Gardner. I know you're an eternal maiden and all, so you haven't been asked out in a while, but I was wondering if you could help me think of a way to, I don't know, approach her." He mumbles.

Her heart twists, he's asking her advice, on how to ask out _someone else_, someone who wasn't and eternal maiden, obviously.

Of course he isn't asking her. What is she thinking? No one in their right mind would consider asking a maiden. It's idiotic really. She feels like an idiot for even thinking that she could ever try to crush on someone.

Travis notices she's silent for a really long time, "You okay?" He asks. She quickly snaps back into 'cheerful' mode, putting on a smile,

"Yeah, fine." She says, feeling her throat get all choked up, and thinking that it's probably those pesky butterflies, making their escape.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't my favourite, but it's the best I could manage with Travis and Rachel really. I'll update soon. I'm planning on more TravisKatie.**


	15. Author note, sorry!

**(Insert groan here) Yes, this is an authors note, BUT, **_**I **_**for one hate it when I get a notification on email for a new chapter, and discover it was only for an authors note, and so, with every authors note I post, I try to add a new chapter update as well, sadly though, inspiration has been scarce. But, PJOlover (Anonymous reviewer) suggested I to Poseidon/Athena, and I will, as soon as a plot comes to mind. Promise!**

**I'm sorry I disappeared for a while, and I can't say I'll be back for long. Why? Because in Canada, The Son of Neptune came out on Oct. 4****th**** (correct me if I'm wrong) like the rest of North America, but moving internationally means I have to wait for the international release dates. (I moved :|)**

**Since I don't know when exactly it releases where I am I'm limited to writing only pre- The Heroes of Olympus, to avoid AU. So… I can't write anymore Jason, Piper, Leo, etc. Or any futuristic Percy/Annabeth stuff. For all I know they died. Just kidding :**

**This totally pisses me off. Literally, I screamed into a pillow for a half hour on the day The Son of Neptune came out. I'm used to running to the bookstore the day books come out so I can read'em before any of my friends get to, and so that I can post fan fiction about it right away. So, when I do continue with pre-The Heroes of Olympus, please don't review with spoilers :P**

**That is all readers, and if you've read this far I commend you, and send you virtual hugs :) **

**Bye! **


	16. Good Looks

**If you haven't read the last chapter, _FREEZE RIGHT NOW AND GO BACK!_ Nope!** **Don't you even think about ignoring me and scrolling on anyway :) It's important that you read it, so as not to ruin my life xD So go back. Right. Now. You're free to do what you like I suppose, but it would do me a great favor if you'd go check it out. It's not long, I promise!**

**Any who, onwards! Oh! This chapter was suggested to me by the anonymous reviewer: PJOlover. Thank you! **

**Summary: Good looks are hereditary after all. Poseidon/Athena.**

* * *

><p>She watches them from up on Olympus, canoodling in the I'm-going-to-love-my-current-boyfriend-for-the-rest-of-eternity sort of way. Percy holds her close, and they sit by the sea and watch the tide rise and fall; typical cliché romantic movie scene.<p>

Athena smirks, rolling her eyes. Despite the fact that she doesn't quite like a specific son of the sea god so involved with one of her children, watching them makes her feel a little funny inside. It's like, a warm feeling where her heart's supposed to be. Though, Aphrodite has told her many times that that specific part of her chest held another brain, with no heart to be found.

She thinks with her brain; loves with her brain, hates with her brain. Who needs a heart? Especially when you're the goddess of freaking _wisdom._ A brain's all you really need.

She doesn't notice him slip beside her, a faint smile on his handsome face. He watches his son and Annabeth with longing. "Makes you kinda wish you were young and in love again too, huh?" He mutters.

Athena glances up at Poseidon. "Not really." She replies, her expression placid. She has no intention of having an overly-friendly conversation with Mr. Nuisance Personified. Poseidon ignores her, "She's beautiful really. My son's a lucky guy." He says, chuckling.

Athena can't help but let a small smile flicker across her expression. "She is." She agrees.

"Good looks are hereditary after all." Poseidon says, looking at her intently, humor in his eyes.

If she wasn't so good at hiding all forms of emotion, she might have blushed. He'd basically just called her beautiful.

"Annabeth's father must have been almost as good looking as me!" Posiedon continues.

Athena stares at him, "Yes… He was quite the dashing fellow." She mutters, flipping her hair and striding out of the throne room. Poseidon grins, and then follows shortly after, chuckling to himself. _That Athena... _

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's been a while. A long while. My apologies (God that sounds so formal!) My inspiration sorta just escaped me. But no worries, he crawled right back to me like the pathetic little scumbag he is. Hahah ;) *Inspiration is not a person.* <strong>

**Hope you liked it, though it was short. Pairing suggestions puh-lease? **


	17. Company

**Hola from planet nerd! Hehe. Anyway, this chapter's pairing has been suggested by: Lainylovesyou (Whom I know isn't an anonymous reviewer, though just happened to be to lazy to log in :P) Thank you =) That being said, here we go!**

**Summary: Lonely people tend to find other loners. Rachel/Nico. **

**(There's been a lot of Rachel recently hasn't there ;)**

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo is quite the lonely fellow. Sure he has friends, but they tend to keep their distance most times. He isn't sure why. Does his appearance seem uninviting? Permanent scowl, creepy blank stares, shaggy mop of midnight black hair that he lets fall into his face, could it be his deadly looking sword that's always latched onto his side?<p>

He's lost everything. At least, everything he actually _bothers_ to care about: his sister, his mother, not to mention his Mythomagic cards. He admits to himself that he's alone. That's inevitable. But to say he's _lonely _would be false.

At least, that's what he wants people to think. Sure, he's the guy with no family, barely any friends, who talks to the dead in his spare time, but everyone's supposed to think he's okay with all that. People are supposed to think that he talks to the dead because he believes the living to be unworthy of his concern.

Those are the kinds of thoughts swiveling through his head as he sits, obviously alone, under a large oak tree in the forest of Camp Half-blood. It's difficult, but he admits reluctantly to _himself_ that company wouldn't be the worst thing. That maybe he longs for the comfort of another person.

That's when he hears the crunching of autumn-fallen leaves that signals someone approaching. He moves to leave, but the person simply says, "Wait. Don't go."

He recognizes the voice. It's the Oracle: Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He doesn't say anything, but he settles back into his spot, the short dry grass still warm. He isn't sure what led him to stay, but Rachel's always been sort of a friend, and besides, she's a loner too. Not a half-blood, not quite mundane either. He doesn't expect her to sit next to him.

She doesn't say anything, and Nico appreciates it. He can handle the company if she doesn't talk much.

It's chilly out, and Rachel keeps shivering delicately, he can't help but feel annoyed at it. He's fine, in his bulky plain black sweater. It smells, but he feels as though he should offer it to her, though why she doesn't leave if she's feeling cold confuses him. "You want my sweater?" He asks.

"Um—sure." She mumbles, as he pulls it off and tosses it onto her lap. "Thanks." she mutters, pulling it ungracefully over her head. He sits quietly for a while, her red hair whipping his face from the wind. It tickles. He likes it.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asks, after he's had enough face tickling. She shrugs, her shoulders brushing his, "I don't know. Had nowhere else to go really. " She says. He rolls his eyes. _And she had to come crawling to me. _

He realized she's alone too. Her parents busy with their businesses and away from home. She's stuck at camp as the Oracle for her entire lifetime. Fun.

"Yeah well, lonely people tend to find other loners." Nico chuckles humorlessly. She cracks a small smile, "I suppose so. But lonely people aren't alone anymore when they find other loners right?" She explains, her hair still flying around like flames.

"I guess not." Nico says, a smile flickering across his features. Rachel puts her hand on his supportively, though they sweater's arms cover it up to her fingertips. He makes no effort to move it, and they sit there, wordlessly doing the whole look-at-the-other-and-then-look-away-when-they-catch-me-staring thing, both just finally glad to have some sort of company.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, well that was sorta long ;) So I got suggestions to do more TravisKatie, or as you kids call it, "Tratie", so that's coming up next! By the way, I got the Son of Neptune. Had a friend bring it here :D Still reading though, just got it like an hour ago =D Nico makes a shocking appearance early on, and I'm still confused. Hope this chapter isn't mangled up in what might happen to him. And I say this from the perspective of someone who hasn't finished the book, so don't laugh! :P**


	18. Arm Wrestle

_Back again! So, as promised another Travis/Katie here for you. This takes place in the whole "crush" stage between them_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

_Summary: She knows he only wanted to arm wrestle to hold her hand. Travis/Katie._

* * *

><p>She's in her happy place. She sits on the soft dirt under Thalia's pine, the wind blowing the strands of hair that frame her face delicately against her cheeks. She's dedicated this day to complete relaxation and self-pampering.<p>

Travis however, has other plans.

Breathing heavily, he drags himself up half-blood hill to where Katie sits, her eyes closed dreamily. Travis drops like a stone beside her, and she screams jumping up to face the attacker.

"What the _hell_ Travis!" She screeches, punching him in the arm. She notices he has scratches on both his cheeks and his hair is a fluffy wild mass of brown... like a squirrel. It's cute. Maybe. He winces dramatically. "Oh! Not there!" he moans, grabbing his arm with his opposite hand.

Katie smirks, "Why?" sitting down beside him, and pulling her knees up to her chest. He raises his eyebrows at her, "Just so you know, I just had the hugest fight of the century with Percy Jackson." He says, grinning. "Sure he may have gotten me with that stupid sword of his a couple times," He explains, pointing to his arm, "but you should of seen the crowd!"

"So did you win?" She asks, rolling her eyes. Travis looks away, "Yes." Katie cocks her head, and her hair brushes his shoulder, "_Really?_" she asks, taunting him. He frowns, annoyed, and quickly mutters, "Okay, no."

Katie laughs, "I always knew you were weak!" She teases, slapping him gently on the same arm. He glares at her in mock frustration. She'd just insulted his masculinity. "You're one to talk plant-head, when was the last time you won anything?" He shoots back, a twinkle in his eyes.

He grabs her hand quickly, just holding it for a moment. She looks at him quizzically, but doesn't yank it back like she usually would, and he takes it as a good sign. "Arm wrestle." He declares. "We'll see who's weak. Unless you don't want to…" He drawls, still holding her hand. "I mean; you _are _a girl after all."

Katie glares at him, but her irritation falters at the look he's giving her with those endearing blue eyes of his. She shakes her head, grasping his hand tight. "You're on."

Travis grins, and they wrestle for hours, their fingers and arms sore.

"You know the arm wrestling is done right? You don't have to hold my hand anymore." Katie says, a few minutes later, her lips twitching as they fight a smile. Travis rolls his eyes, "Right back at you." He replies, as he gently moves his thumb in gentle circles on the back of her hand.

It's funny though, because neither of them makes any effort to move, as they sit together on half-blood hill, Katie's day only made many times better.

* * *

><p><em>So! Suggestions are welcome, though I have something in mind for the next chapter. By the way, if anyone reads my other one-shot collection, Bits and Pieces, I probably won't be updating for a while, so I'm really sorry.<em>


	19. Memory

_Hi. I'm back :) I was having trouble thinking of a plot for this pairing that was suggested, so, in order to update quicker, here is the NEXT suggested chapter. The other one will come right after!_

_Suggested by: Slightlysane443 :) Thank you!_

_Summary: She won't take advantage of his erased memory, no matter how much it hurts. Jason/Piper_**.**

* * *

><p>She sits cross-legged atop a pile of hay in the Pegasus stables, letting her mind wander as she stroked a rowdy Pegasus, who she was certain was named Bob. <em>Bob<em> _the Pegasus_, she thinks, chuckling to herself. He whinnies in frustration, nuzzling her wrist. Rolling her eyes, she grabs a few sugar cubes and feeds them to his greedy mouth.

"Hey, Bob, do you ever feel lonely?" She asks, looking into his eyes as though she expects an answer. "Yeah. Sometimes." A voice says.

She jumps up, looking around, "_Bob_?" She asks incredulously. This camp was magical, a talking Pegasus shouldn't be impossible.

"Nope." The voice says, stepping down from a crate of Pegasus feed. "Jason." Piper says, smiling, "What're you doing here?" He smiles crookedly, "I could ask you the same question."

"Just saying goodbye to Bob." She mutters, scratching between his ears. Jason takes a few steps toward her, and pauses, watching her. Her hair is a mess, she kind of smells like Pegasus, and her clothes are smeared with mud and clumps of hay, but she's still probably the most beautiful girl he's seen in his life.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Piper asks, pushing hair back from her face. He looks away sheepishly, and then walks toward Bob, who's snorting and shaking his head impatiently. He's no son of Poseidon, but he thinks the Pegasus is impatiently waiting for him to make a move.

He whips in Pipers direction, and she jumps, startled, until he takes both her hands in his. She swallows, looking back into his intense gaze. "Piper—"

"Stop, Jason." She says, her voice shaking. He's confused, and a little hurt, "W-why?"

"Because in a couple of minutes," She explains, her voice low, so that Jason can't here the slight tremble, "We'll be boarding that ship."

Jason stares at her, "And you're… scared we'll be late?" He asks, flustered. She sighs, looking away, so that he doesn't catch the tear that threatens to leak down her cheek. "No." She says firmly,

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe some people, rather, some _person _at the Roman camp, is waiting more anxiously than others to see you again?"

He freezes, and suddenly he feels more stupid than he's ever felt in his entire life. At least the life that he remembers. "Piper, I—I don't think I've ever cared about anyone this way before."

"You don't _think._ Look at Annabeth, Jason. What if that's what someone else looks like back where you came from. How would _she_ feel knowing that—"

He puts and hand on her face, cutting her short, "Hera sent me here for a reason: to unite the camps. She did the same to Percy. But maybe she erased my memory for another reason. Piper, if there was someone else, why would Hera have erased my memory of _her_?"

He kissed her then, slow and soft, and she leaned into him, the familiarity of this moment shocking her completely. She pulled back, "Jason." She mumbled, tears shamelessly trailing down her cheeks now, "Stop."

She squeezes his hand half-heartedly, plastering on the bravest face she can with tears on her face, "We should go." She says, turning and leaving the stables before he could respond.

Bob stared at him, cocking his head as if to say, "Nice going, you idiot." Jason sighs, patting Bob's back, "Yeah buddy, I messed up."

* * *

><p><em>Readers, I finished Son of Neptune a long while ago, so if you have any pairings from there, feel free to suggest'em :)<em>


	20. Tear

_I'm really sorry to Fina- Percabeth Fan, because your suggestion was supposed to be carried out this chapter, and I couldn't exactly think of enough for a Hades/Persephone one-shot, but I promise, that'll definitely come up sometime :)_

_This chapter was suggested by: nochance, thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

_Summary: Trying to forget someone you love, is like trying to remember someone you never knew. Oh the irony. Jason/Reyna._

* * *

><p>The reunion was great, and he was pretty sure even Leo shed a tear when Annabeth flew into her boyfriend's arms. He admits; he got a little misty eyed himself.<p>

It's a blur really. There're all these things people expect him to know, but he can't help that he doesn't remember. He feels as though he should know everything, and every minute or so he strains his eyes on something, hoping to catch just a glimpse of how it may have affected his previous lifestyle.

He walks through a crowded street, people of all ages and races pointing to him and muttering. He likes it here. He feels as though he might fit in, if only he remembered how.

"Jason?" A girl says, walking toward him. He's in an empty pavilion, leaning gently on a cool white pillar. "Um, hi." He says kindly. He doesn't ask her name; he wants to figure that out on his own. "Do I know you?"

The girl makes no expression, but her eyes look as sad as any facial expression could reveal. In fact, if you just stared _away _from her eyes, you would be completely fooled into thinking she was fierce, and just a little bit angry.

"I suppose you _did_. Do you recognize me at all?" She asks calmly, her body stiff. He shakes his head sadly. He feels as if whether or not he remembers this girl could mean a lot. "I-I don't…" He mumbles, "Were we close?" He mutters, unaffected by her intense demeanor.

She analyzes him, scanning his face like a killer might his victims. He stands calmly, gazing back at her with eyes of sky blue. Her lips twitch at the corners, "You haven't changed; have you?" She says, and scowls at the fact that she can't keep the waver out of her voice.

Jason doesn't answer. He merely stands up straighter, and smiles tentatively, "I hope not." He tells her, comfortably reaching over and wiping her cheek. "Dirt." He mumbles, drawing his hand back slowly, his expression confused.

She freezes, and stares at him, the wind blowing her hair wildly around her face. She knows not to get her hopes up, because she can't afford to have them torn down again. "Well—it was nice seeing you again, Jason." She whispers, and quickly turns away.

"If it helps," Jason says to her retreating figure, "I don't remember who you are exactly, but I think I liked you."

Reyna bites her lower lip to keep tears from falling, not daring to look back at him. "Please remember." She whispers. Her lip begins to bleed, and she violently wipes it away, leaving one single tear to make its way down her pale cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Obviously, this takes place after The Son of Neptune. I guess this is my little AU chapter :) Suggestions welcome!<em>


	21. Mistletoe

_I'm back with… a Christmas Chapter! Happy Holidays everyone :) __This chapter's pairing was brought to you by: CimFan. Thank you!_

_Summary: If he remembers correctly, mistletoes mean you kiss. Hazel/Frank._

* * *

><p>It's funny really; with the huge sense of impending doom and all the craziness of the united camps, Hazel and Frank still managed to escape. They walked quietly through the streets of San Francisco, their eyes wandering all the cool Christmas décor.<p>

"There isn't any snow." Frank sighed, nostalgic. Christmases in Canada were always snowy. It made it seem more… magical.

Hazel smiled, "So? Everyone's here together, you and I are still alive, and we can just forget about all the Greek and Roman insanity and just enjoy Christmas. Together." She adds, her cheeks warming at their proximity.

Their shoulders keep brushing, and Frank swears if he looks at her from this angle, he can see a million shades of brown and gold in her eyes. It's enchanting. He realizes he's been staring at her eyes for a while when she giggles, "What're you staring at, Zhang?"

He smiles sheepishly, "Nothing, I just think you're eyes are awesome."

_Awesome? Seriously Frank, of all the adjectives that could describe her eyes you chose '_awesome'_? _ Frank mentally scolds himself.

"Frank." Hazel says, gently shaking his arm, "Are you okay?"

He smiles, "Yeah, couldn't be better." He glances upward, trying to clear his mind, and notices something green. He squints at it, wondering what it's doing up on a shop's doorframe.

He's seen one of these before, and he thinks they call it the mistletoe.

His heart starts beating quickly, and his cheeks are reddening. In one quick motion, he pulls Hazel into the circle of his arms, and kisses her. She gasps, but smiles, and when he quickly pulls away, Hazel's dimples are prominent.

"What'd did you do that for?" she asks quickly, her eyes downward and a smile still on her face.

"Mistletoe?" Frank replies, sheepishly pointing upward at the green thing. Hazel grins, and then starts to laugh, pulling herself up on her tiptoes to reach Frank's height, and plants a peck on his cheek.

"Frank… that isn't a mistletoe." Hazel whispers, grinning.

* * *

><p><em>Not so proud of this one. I guess I don't know enough about Frank and Hazel yet. But, I just HAD to update. I've been going so slowly lately =|<em>

_As for what the green thing was, you can decide :D It could be like, tinsel, or... a leaf?_


	22. Scars

_I've got a bunch of suggestions to catch up on, so I'll be back every week from now with a new chapter. I've been drowning in a sea of exams this week, but now that that's all good and done with, here I am._

_This chapter's pairing was suggested by: _Athena Goddess of the Wise_! Thank you! :)_

_Summary: Her constant chatter wouldn't get in the way when it came to comforting him. Ella/Tyson._

* * *

><p>"Tyson! Hi!" Ella calls, her voice shrill. He turns around and smiles, "Ella!" He calls back, waving his huge arm vigorously. "Look at my boat!" He exclaimed, pointing earnestly at the little sailboat he'd made with scraps of left over metal from the forges.<p>

"'_In 1492 Columbus sailed the ocean blue!' _Ella likes it!" She declares, looking at it. "Ella want's to play a game!" She says, running after him, "I chase you, you run!"

He grins, his huge one eye sparkling, "Okay!" He says quickly, getting up and running as fast as his huge legs can carry him, bellowing gleefully. "Ella's coming!" Ella warns, flapping her wings in pursuit.

Tyson turns his head to look at her, still running and trips over a rather large stone.

"Oomph." He falls to the ground with a thud, his XXXL shirt riding up his back.

He smiles, unflinching, starting to get up again. "What's that?" Ella asks curiously, gesturing to the scars that cover his back. Tyson quickly sits up, pulling his shirt down, "Nothing!" He exclaims, looking down.

"It is not nothing, Tyson!" Ella reprimands, "I see lines. Deep scary lines."

Tyson shivers, his eye watery. Ella frowns, sniffling, "What is it, Tyson?" She asks mournfully, awfully silent for once. "Scars from mortal world" Tyson mutters, his head low, "Monsters. Terrible monsters."

"I was alone. Until I found big brother." Tyson whispers, shuddering at the flash of memories that overwhelmed his innocent mind. Ella whimpers, placing a feathery and on Tyson's shoulder. "No more monsters, Tyson. No more monsters." She whispers back, sincerely, holding his gaze.

"More chasing game?" She asks excitedly. He smiles, "YES!" He cheers, getting up and running again, feeling more comforted than he ever had before.

* * *

><p><em>Ella usually says more in the quotes department, but I just couldn't do it. Hope you liked it. New updates every<em> _Thursday :)_


	23. Heights

_It's Thursday, and you know what that means! Update. Wooh._

_This pairing was suggested by: Mrs. Di Cullark, thank you :) It's a repeat, but we can never have too much Luke/Thalia ;) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

_Summary: "He was there for her, and that's all she ever needed." Luke/Thalia._

* * *

><p>Sometimes she sits alone, thinking. Thinking of <em>him. <em>She remembers. Some of the memories are worth thinking about. Not many… but _some._

She remembers back when she thought she would _always _have him to lean on. Not much scares her, but he promised her that if anything did, he would be there. Luke promised her. She thinks back to the day he told her he was there for her, and she truly believed him for the first time.

...

"Can you get it down? My ankle hurts." Luke asks, breathing heavily and pointing to the knife stuck in the large tree.

"Why'd you throw it up there in the first place you idiot?" Thalia grumbles, wiping sweat from her forehead, "I mean you _could've_ waited for the monster to come down before throwing your knife at it." She glances up nervously. The knife is awfully high up.

"Aw c'mon please?" He pleads, grinning. "Besides, you're skinnier than me, you can probably make it higher up before the branches snap. Thalia stifles a gasp, "O-okay. But if I fall you'd better catch me." She snaps. "I wouldn't let you fall to your death now would I?" He replies, chuckling.

"Here I go." She mumbles, grabbing the nearest branch so tightly her knuckles are white. "Loosen up, Thalia. You'll probably snap the branch with your fists before you get your leg up there."

She groans, _my leg?_

She hoists herself up, and begins to climb. _Don't look down, don't look down. _Her breathing comes out in startled pants the higher she gets off the ground. "Luke…?" She calls, her voice shaky.

She can't risk looking down at him when she's already so high off the ground. "Thalia!" He calls up to her, squinting to see her thin frame. "Did you get it?" He asks.

She reaches for the knife, leaning precariously off the branch she's standing on. Her hands are scraped from sharp bark, and her knees are shaking. "I got it!" She cries triumphantly, and then makes the mistake of looking down.

She lets out a shrill scream, and then clamps a hand over her mouth. Luke looks up at her quizzically.

She slowly makes her way down, until she hears a snap, and the branch she's holding breaks. _It's over_, she thinks, waving her arms around madly, trying not to drop the knife. She makes a quick grab at the nearest branch, which happens to be near the tree, and hoists herself onto it, straddling it tightly and hugging the tree trunk. "Di Immortales!" She yells.

Her face is pale, and her hands are sweating. She peers down at Luke, and he grins wide, "You—you're afraid of heights." He says, realizing. "A daughter of Zeus… afraid of _heights_?" A laugh escapes his lips. She looks so vulnerable, grabbing onto that tree.

"Luke!" She screams, her voice trembling. He freezes. He's never heard her sound like that. Every sliver of arrogance was stripped off. "You… you're really scared, aren't you?" He mutters softly.

She glares, "I am _not_ scared." She growls, "But I'm… stuck. Get me down!"

"You _are _scared." He insists, watching her, "It's okay."

She makes no other move to deny it. His gaze softens, "It's okay, Thals. I got you." He tells her, and intense look in his eyes, "Always."

...

She remembers the look in his eyes. She believed him. She never believed that anyone could have her back before. She remembers feeling safer than she'd ever been. Luke was there for her, and that's all she ever needed.

* * *

><p><em>I'm detecting a pattern here.. hmm. LukeThalia pairing every 10 chapters? Totally coincidental :o aha. Until next chapter ;D_


	24. Hugs

_This pairing was suggested by: _Animal Charmer 11, _thank you _:) _Oh, by the way, I promise I'm doing _every _pairing suggestion I get, whether or not I "ship" them, so keep'em coming ;)_

_Summary: He grins at her, his arms outstretched while she glares at his stupidity. Thalia/Nico._

* * *

><p>She smiles wholeheartedly as she says her goodbyes to her camp friends on Half-blood Hill. Artemis waits at the side of the road, giving her young lieutenant a chance to talk to her friends for the last time before they head off to the other huntresses.<p>

Annabeth squeezes her into a hug, "Iris message me from time to time alright?" She nods, "Every chance I get." Thalia assures her, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

It's sad, leaving them. But it helps knowing that they'll always be there when she gets back. She turns to Percy, "Be a good kid." She tells him, ginning. He shoves at her shoulder, and rolls his eyes as she pulls him into a friendly hug. "Count on it, Pine Head."

They've already passed her in age, and they're both taller than her, but that doesn't stop her from treating them both like kids.

Artemis gestures with her hand from across the fields, and Thalia nods. She looks at her friends, "I gotta go." She tells them, smiling sadly, "But I'll visit, I promise." Percy and Annabeth smile back, "You have to do a lot more than promise." Annabeth warns, taking Percy's hand.

The conch signals that it's time for dinner, and so she and Percy make their way back downhill, waving. As Thalia turns to leave, a voice calls, "Hey!" She whips back,

"Oh." She mutters, "Hey Death Boy."

He's taller than her already, having already reached sixteen. It make her feel small. She doesn't like it.

Nico gives her a rare smile, "Leaving already?" he asks, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yup. As a matter of fact, Lady Artemis herself is waiting for me down there." Thalia replies, nodding her head in the goddess's direction.

"Didn't bother to come say goodbye?" He asks, raising an eyebrow innocently. She sighs exasperatedly, "Goodbye, Nico." She grumbles, with a half smile.

She turns to leave again. "Hey!" He calls. She turns around slowly, "Yes, loser?" She says. He gives her another of his barely there smiles, "Don't I get a hug too?" He asks, smiling coyly. "No, Nico, you do not." She replies, teasingly.

"Please?" He mumbles, and grins at her, his arms outstretched while she glares halfheartedly at his stupidity. Heaving a sigh of defeat, Thalia steps into his embrace. "There now, are you satisfied?" She asks. He smiles, holding her at arms length, "Just about." He says, giving her a half smile.

Lady Artemis clears her throat, and Thalia can hear it all the way from Half-blood Hill. She steps back, "See you." She mutters, unsmiling. Nico gives her the same face, "Yeah, see you." He mutters back, turning around.

Thalia turns around too, and pauses. She can't help the smile that makes its way across her face. "Thalia!" Lady Artemis calls. She shakes her head, "Coming!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews ;D You're all awesome. Anyway, until next chapter!<p> 


	25. Letting Go

_Sorry I'm later than I promised, my Internet connection's been really unstable -_-. I hope you enjoy it though :) This pairing was suggested by_ huntress zoe nightshade 94, _thank you!_

_This is like, my own rendition of Bianca's death :')_

_Summary: And then, her pale white hand went slack. (Percy/Bianca)_

* * *

><p><em>Tight.<em>

Her grip on his fingers seems to be the only thing tying her to this world. She feels feverish, but Percy shivers as if her touch sends unnatural cold. "Percy," she croaks, squeezing his hand tighter, "Please don't let go."

He winces, but stares at her intensely, "Never."

_Gentle._

Her hand is soft; her fingers gently hold the palm of his hand, shaking. She doesn't have the strength to hold on any tighter. "Percy, please just _don't _let go." She begs softly, her eyes stinging with impending tears.

_Relaxed._

Her hand relaxes against his, and she slowly intertwines their fingers. She breathes in short pants, a small smile face. This is it. He traces the lines of her palm, muttering words of encouragement. "You'll be fine. We'll go back, and you'll see your brother."

"Just… don't let go of me, Percy." She whispers, her voice wavering.

_Slipping._

Her fingers go numb, and she knows her time is up. She can't manage to croak out any words. She pleads with her eyes; she isn't ready. He was letting go. She panics, _don't let go… _

_Slack._

Her mind goes blank with fear. My brother… She's calmer. He'll be okay… Percy will make sure of that. She closes her eyes, her numb hand dangling off Percy's by the fingers, and then, her pale white hand went slack, and Bianca Di Angelo let go.

* * *

><p><em>So that was short... Sorry :$ But I<em> did _say that the range was like 300-800 words, right? ;)__ I find it really ironic how throughout this chapter Bianca was all like, "don't let go!" and the story's title is _Never Letting you Go. _Hmm.. :)_

_Anyway this story's at it's halfway mark, since I'm doing 50 chapters. Wooh!_


	26. Liars

_Hey guys! This a repeat pairing, but we'll deal ;) This pairing was suggested by: _TeamAlekFan24, _and _Mrs. Di Cullark, _so thank you both, despite the fact that _Mrs. Di Cullark_ already had a shout out :]_

_Summary: They're both liars, those two. Apollo/Rachel._

* * *

><p>When she isn't spouting prophecies or painting in her mysterious cave, she's hanging around Camp Half-Blood with the demi-gods in a meager attempt to fit in. It's even harder for her now, seeing as it's Valentine's Day and she's sworn to eternal singleness.<p>

She watches couples do stupid romantic things and thinks bitterly how _un_-stupid they would seem to her if only she was a part of them. Trudging back to her cave, she pushes her eerie purple curtains and gives a startled gasp as she lays eyes on the one and only Apollo.

She considers bowing, but rolls her eyes. He's Lord _Apollo. _"You said you wouldn't be able to come back here for a couple of months." Rachel accuses.

He smiles lopsidedly, "I lied."

She grumbles under her breath about lying, unreliable, prideful gods, and he shoots her a teasing glare.

He takes two long strides to her, and stares at her for a while. "Kiss me, Rachel." He says abruptly. Rachel's eyes go wide, "What?" She asks, incredulous and just a little confused, and just a little thrilled. Just a little. He grins. "You heard me." He replies, fingering her hair delicately.

She narrows her eyes at him, "Well… what if I don't _want _to kiss you." She challenges, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head to get rid of his fingers in her hair.

He scoffs, rolling his eyes, "You want to kiss me."

"No I don't." She replies, smiling innocently, "In fact, I'm not even remotely tempted to kiss you." He scratches his head, "Not even a little bit?" He asked, giving her a sexy smile. She chuckles, "Not even a little bit."

"A-are you sure? 'Cause you know it's Valentine's Day, and you're single and lonely and all that." He prompts. She rolls her eyes. Sometimes she swears that's all she does when Lord Apollo's around. "I'm single because I'm an eternal maiden, you idiot." She says, and quickly slaps a hand over her mouth. She'd called an all-powerful god an _idiot._

He brushes the insult off, "So… are you saying that if you _weren't _my oracle, you'd have a date right now?" He teases, though his eyes are intense. She looks away sheepishly, that wasn't what she'd meant. "Yes… I would." She tells him, giving him a confident smile.

"But since you _are _an eternal maiden and you are _my _oracle, I give you a single Valentine's Day gift." Apollo says, smiling like he just gave her something she'd been wishing for her whole life. "Kiss me, Rachel."

She groans angrily. He's so proud.

"No."

"No as in you _really don't want to kiss me_."

"Exactly."

His face turns a shade of pink, "Alright then. I hope you spend the rest of your life alone and maidenly on Valentine's Day." He snaps, his pride probably demolished.

He turns to leave, before Rachel grabs his arm, "Lord Apollo… do _you _want to kiss me?" She asks quietly, her cheeks pink, which contrasted weirdly with her red hair. He freezes. "No." He replies stiffly.

She smiles crookedly, "Not even a little bit?"

"No." He replies, mocking, "In fact, I'm not even remotely tempted to kiss you."

They stand there for a few awkward minutes, waiting for the other to say something. Apollo turns to leave again, "Well, I gotta go." He mutters, his eyes still narrowed to slits. Rachel shrugs indifferently, "Fine."

He takes to steps toward the exit of her cave, and then quickly spins around, storming toward Rachel and pulling her lips to his in a kiss that could've destroyed all of her oracle purity. She breaks away, breathless, "I thought you didn't want to kiss me." Rachel says, her eyes wide.

He smiles lopsidedly, "I lied."

Rachel smiles, "Well…" She mutters, "I guess we're both liars then."

* * *

><p><em>I'm not even going to give you an excuse as to why I'm late updating this time ^-^ Some call it laziness, I call it my personality ;D<em>


	27. UnRoman Comfort

_This chapter's pairing was suggested by: _Bright Blue 101, _so thank you_! :)

_Summary: Everyone needs a little comfort. Percy/Reyna._

* * *

><p>The night before the quest is always a demi-gods worst. The anxiety eats them alive. It doesn't help that Percy's forgotten all of his previous quests and doesn't know what to expect. Frank is the "leader" of this quest, and he if he could bite his nails any shorter from all the nervousness, he would. Hazel imagines the worse. What'll happen when everyone finds out about her? What'll happen when <em>Frank <em>finds out?

Despite the fact that the three questers are all freaking out, it's Reyna who sits by a marble post, late at night, her head buried into her knees. She's never felt this vulnerable before. The camp's safety is at stake and there isn't much she can do.

It's a good thing it's late, and no one can see her like this. It's very un-Roman. As long as no one could see her, being un-Roman didn't really matter.

The stars are amazing. They keep her occupied. She spends what seems like hours just gazing at them.

She jerks her head up and stumbles up awkwardly when she hears footsteps.

"Who's there?" She calls, her voice ringing with pride and leadership, though her face is pale, and her eyes are a little red. She takes a step forward and trips on a broken floor tile, staggering heavily before falling down.

"Hey." Percy calls, a faint smile on his face when he sees her on the ground. With a sigh, Reyna collapses back against the pillar, "Oh, I thought it was someone more important." She grumbles, clenching her jaw to keep from smiling back. "You are dismissed." She mutters, indifferent.

He walks up to her, and stares down at where she sits, "Were you… crying?" He asks, tentative. She glares through puffy eyes, "No, and _you _shouldn't be here right now. "

"But I _am_, and you look like you could use some comfort." Percy replies cheekily, sitting himself down beside her. Reyna looks away from him, ignoring.

"I said you were _dismissed, _Percy Jackson." Reyna hisses.

"And what if I don't want to be dismissed." Percy counters, trying to look brave. Reyna grumbles to herself as Percy doesn't leave. "I know how you feel," he continues, unaffected, "You're worried about your camp, and your campers, and that if something happens, you'll lose the only home you have left." He says, his voice low and his hair in his eyes.

Reyna glances at him, and notices he's staring intensely at her. She shrugs, "Is there something you're not telling me? Perhaps you're a mind reader?" She jokes, her countenance unamused. He grins, "Maybe."

"But again, you are _dismissed._" Reyna whispers hoarsely, her shoulders hunched in defeat.

He ignores her, again. "Look I know it's un-Roman or whatever, but you can talk to me if you need to." They sit in awkward silence as Reyna doesn't answer, avoiding Percy's eyes. "I'd rather not." Reyna says, her voice sharp. Percy raises a hand to put on her shoulder, but pulls it back, "Everyone could use a little comfort." He whispers, staring at her again. She says nothing.

"The stars are nice, aren't they?" Percy mutters, trying to break the silence. Reyna glances at him, "Yes, they are." She mumbles, and makes no attempt to start up any more conversation.

With an audible sigh, Percy stands up, "Okay then, I'll leave you alone. I guess you don't _want _to be comforted."

He starts to walk away, when Reyna clears her throat loudly, "I didn't dismiss you this time, Percy." She calls. He turns, smiling, and returns to his spot next to her and Reyna finds herself giving him a small smile in return. They sit together almost all night, in a silence that for once, isn't awkward.

"You did manage to comfort me, Percy." Reyna whispers, so quietly Percy doesn't hear her.

* * *

><p><em>I don't really like this one, buuuut, it is what it is ;) Bye!<em>

_Oooh, shout out to the 100th reviewer, _Bookworm20!_, AND the hundred and first reviewer, because I'm in that kinda of mood, _Capilla007_! You all have been such awesome readers and reviewers, so thanks everyone :')_


	28. Eyes

_Sorry I skipped a week, or two… or three, but the whole "writing because I have to meet a deadline" isn't really working for me. I'll write often, weekly even, but updates won't necessarily be on Thursdays._

_This chapter's pairing was suggested by_**: **Lemariz**. **_Thanks! :)_

_Summary: He sees her every time he looks into those eyes. Hades/Maria Di Angelo (with Nico on the side!)_

* * *

><p>The souls echoed their cries to him. They wailed and they whispered. He got the gist of what they were saying. This was a bad idea.<p>

But he'd done it. He'd told her he was a god. It had been six months since they met, and frankly, he wanted her to know about him. This was as close to vulnerability as the lord of the Underworld got.

"Maria…?" He says softly, placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her around. "Look at me."

Maria Di Angelo drops her head, letting her thick black hair fall in front of her face. "How can I?" She whispers hoarsely, her italian accent coating her words, "I will not even know who I am looking at anymore."

He turns her around as gently as she can. "I am Hades. I am the lord of the Underworld, and I am the king of dead souls. One thing has not changed though; I still love you, Maria. I promise you that can never change."

"My Papa always told me that immortal beings existed, and I never believed him." Maria whispers, "A part of me always thought that maybe they did, but..." She trails off, sighing.

Maria meets his eyes, "I do not understand why you would stay here with me, for if what you speak is the truth, and you are a god, what interest would you have in a human such as myself."

He freezes, looking into her eyes. They are dark. They match his. She stares back at him, "Maria," Hades whispers, "there is nothing human about the way I feel about you."

The corners of her lips tug upward, and she holds his gaze, "Then we are together forever, yes?" She asks simply. He smiles, memorizing the shades for black and grey in her eyes that mesmerize him, "Yes."

He stares into the darkness of those eyes. He can see the sorrow, the love, and the burning passion he once knew. He tears his eyes away from his only son's, and the memories escape him instantly, the echoes of dead souls are the only things he still hears. "Nico," He says, catching the crack in his voice before his son could notice it, "leave."

Nico shuffles away, and Hades clenches his fists until his knuckles are far too white. Hades sees her every time he looks into eyes of his, and it kills him. "I'm sorry, Nico." He whispers to the room, completely empty, except for the souls that echo around him. He can never get rid of those souls.

* * *

><p><em>Took forever I know. It's not Thursday, I know : But, hey? I updated. _ _I got lot's more updates coming this week. My way of saying sorry, I guess :$ This chapter was... complicated. There was just SO MUCH I could've written about Hades and Maria! I'm not exactly happy with the way this one turned out, but I'm satisfied :)_


End file.
